In general, apparatuses having various configurations, which are used for transferring articles, are widely used.
In particular, among them, a method is widely used, which hold various articles on the top of a configuration including a roller or a belt and transfers the articles through rotation of the roller or belt.
In this case, the roller and the belt directly contact the object to be transferred and are abraded by friction with the object to be transferred.
Therefore, in the case of the transfer apparatus which is used for a certain period of time, the roller or belt needs to be periodically replaced.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that large management and maintenance cost is consumed in order to replace all rollers or belts of the transfer apparatus.
Further, when the transfer apparatus is used for manufacturing products, there are a lot of cases in which various operations such as rotation or bonding of the object to be transferred are performed.
In this case, while the object to be transferred is transferred through the transfer apparatus, there is a problem in that it is difficult to perform a precise operation with respect to the object to be transferred.
Further, it is difficult that various devices required for an operation for the object to be transferred are provided in the transfer apparatus and the transfer apparatus including the devices may be used only for purposes thereof, and as a result, there is a problem in that universality decreases.